Aliens
Aliens are creatures from outer space or planets other than Earth. Beings from other planets of Milky way Multiverse (such as Subcon, Smithy's Factory, Yoshis, Teddy bears, Giginka cats, Giginka dogs, Dolls, Elfs, Nymphs, Nekomimis, Mages, Zenith Rabbitish, Flipside or other magical cretures from planets) are not included in this definition of "alien". Marx ' Marx' is a character from the Kirby series, who made his debut as the final boss of the Milky Way Wishes game in Kirby Super Star. He appears as a boss in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, appearing as the final enemy in the Classic Mode run of Kirby, Rosalina & Luma, and Inkling. He also appears as a boss in the adventure mode, World of Light. Prior to his Super Smash Bros. Ultimate appearance, his boss battle theme from Kirby Super Star ("Vs. Marx") appeared in an arranged form in Super Smash Bros. Brawl and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. It could be played on the Halberd. "Vs. Marx" returns in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, being a selectable music track for any Kirby stage, and prominently featured in Marx's boss battle. Tatanga ' Tatanga' (also known as Tatanga the Mysterious Spaceman[1]) is an alien invader who once conquered Sarasaland. Although he is acknowledged as an invader, in appearance he looks like a meek purple alien. During the events of Super Mario Land, Tatanga captures Princess Daisy, the princess of Sarasaland, and orders his armies to guard the land's four kingdoms. Tatanga is also the first extraterrestrial main villain to appear in the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Mario_(franchise) Mario franchise]. Baron brrr ' Baron Brrr' is a boss in Super Mario Galaxy. Mario fights him on the icy mountain of Freezeflame Galaxy. Baron Brrr resembles a giant Li'l Brr but with more protrusions around his body and a more symmetrical, finely cut appearance. He sports a jeweled crown similar to King Boo's. Bouldergeist ' Bouldergeist' is a boss in the game Super Mario Galaxy. Its name is a portmanteau of boulder and poltergeist. It is the boss of the Ghostly Galaxy and is the one who kidnapped Luigi. Bouldergeist returns in Super Mario Galaxy 2 as the fourth out of five Super Mario Galaxy bosses encountered in the Boss Blitz Galaxy, using the same tactics as in the last game. In the Twisted Mansion course of Mario Kart 8 and Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, the arch leading to the underwater section of the course bears its likeness. Bouldergeist is essentially a huge column of rocks roughly shaped into a face, and its insides are made up of shadows. However, its true form is revealed when its rock armor been destroyed, revealing a face with a red uvula hanging from the bottom. In its rock form, it has two enormous stone hands, which are used only in the second half of the battle. Bouldergeist's attacks include tossing rocks at Mario, summoning lines of stalagmites from the floor, and in the second half of the battle, slamming its hands on the ground and punching at Mario. It is fought in a plain circular arena. Bugaboom ' Bugaboom' is a boss that appears in Super Mario Galaxy and the sequel, Super Mario Galaxy 2. This boss is found in the Honeyhive Galaxy and the Puzzle Plank Galaxy and is the leader of the Mandibug clan that infested the Honeyhive Kingdom. The name Bugaboom is a pun on the word Bug-a-boo, which is a term for monsters, generally minor children's book monsters. Dino Piranha ' Dino Piranha' is a large boss in Super Mario Galaxy. He resides in the Good Egg Galaxy. He is found inside an egg when Mario first encounters him. The top of his egg becomes cracked when Mario crashes into him after being shot from a Launch Star on the preceding planet, thereby exposing his tail. Dino Piranha then begins moving slowly around the planetoid from inside the egg, and when Mario Spins the large ball on the end of his tail, the shell breaks, revealing Dino Piranha, initiating the battle. Dino Piranha, along with King Kaliente, Major Burrows, Bouldergeist, and Fiery Dino Piranha, also appears in Super Mario Galaxy 2 in the Boss Blitz Galaxy. A boss that very closely resembles Dino Piranha called Peewee Piranha appears in the first level of the Sky Station Galaxy. Dino Piranha must be fought a total of four times in both games. Gobblegut ' Gobblegut' is a boss in Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is a dragon who encircles and burrows through a small planet in Bowser Jr.'s Fiery Flotilla. Gobblegut resembles a Chinese dragon. Gobblegut resembles a giant serpentine dragon with a row of numerous bellyache bulges (large pink swellings) growing from its body. Its scales have swirl designs, though its underside lacks scales, thus exposing its pink skin. Gobblegut has a few jagged crystals protruding from its head, and it has a large bulbous chin that has numerous scars on it. It also has orange eyes with a demented look to them. Guppy ' Guppy' is a minor character in Super Mario Galaxy. He is an orca who appears in a few of the game's missions. In two of the missions, he "takes over" a large body of water, and if Mario wishes to take it back, he has to swim through eight rings in a set amount of time. After Mario does that, Guppy rewards him with a Power Star. Guppy also appears in the Sea Slide Galaxy, Deep Dark Galaxy, and in the Mushroom Kingdom at the end of the game. If Mario touches Guppy, Mario bounces back on the ground and lose a Shell if he is holding one, but he won't take damage. Kirby ' Kirby' is an inhabitant of Planet Popstar and the protagonist of the [https://wikirby.com/wiki/Kirby_(series) Kirby series]. He lives in the kingdom of Dream Land, which is ruled by the corrupt King Dedede. The self-proclaimed king frequently causes trouble, leaving it to Kirby to protect his homeland. On his adventures, he runs into many other characters, such as the shady Meta Knight, or the helpful and friendly Bandana Waddle Dee. Kirby defeats Dedede and his many minions by using his signature ability, inhaling items and enemies and spitting them out or copying their abilities. Aside from some cameos, Kirby has rarely appeared alongside Mario in either of their series aside from a few issues of the Club Nintendo magazine and, most notably, in the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._(series) Super Smash Bros. series]. He is voiced by Makiko Omoto, who also voices Ness in the Super Smash Bros. series. Lumas ' Lumas' are star-like creatures that first appear in Super Mario Galaxy. Unlike most Stars, they have a rain drop-like shape and come in many colors, with the most common one being yellow. They are much like Power Stars, but are more circular and have the ability to talk. The Lumas are each very friendly and assist Mario during his quest. Lumas have the ability to transform, from minor planetoids to entire galaxies, and according to Rosalina, some Lumas can even transform into Power Stars. They call Rosalina their "mama." Most of them make their home with her in the Comet Observatory, and others live on Starship Mario following their leader Lubba. Their name comes form the Latin word for light, lumen, which is a reference to their future as stars. In Super Mario Galaxy 2, if the Co-Star Luma spins one, it will emit three Star Bits. Paper Mario featured a similar species, called Star Kids. Like the Lumas, the Star Kids were young stars, who were raised on a special place to become real stars someday. They also possessed magical abilities, like the Lumas, and a very similar, childish behavior. In addition, Blue Lumas look similar to an item in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door called Mini Mr. Mini. Major Burrows ' Major Burrows' is a boss in the games Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. He lives on one of the planets of the Gusty Garden Galaxy and is the leader of the Undergrunts that wreaked havoc there. He also reappears as a returning boss in Super Mario Galaxy 2, in the Boss Blitz Galaxy. Major Burrows is an abnormally large and pudgy, maroon-colored Undergrunt. He wears a spiked blue helmet that resembles a Spiny Shell, which he also uses to burrow back into the ground. He is also shown to have light blue eyes that are often dilated when his expression changes. He has long white eyebrows similar to Bowser's, and large rounded cheeks. He also has three whiskers on each side of his snout and a big, black nose. He has a large, tannish-colored rounded belly, and a short flesh-colored tail, which serves as Major Burrows's weak spot. Burrows also has long, sharp, black claws that he uses to attack Mario with. When angry, Major Burrows's blue helmet turns red, and his eyes are golden yellow with no visible pupils. Meta Knight ' Meta Knight' is a recurring anti-hero character in the [https://wikirby.com/wiki/Kirby_(series) Kirby series], making his debut in Kirby's Adventure. He always wears his metal mask in his series, and usually appears as a rival or a boss Kirby must fight, but on occasions has had to team up with him. He and Captain Vul are captains of the Halberd ship. In certain games, after Meta Knight is defeated, his mask splits into two, revealing a face near identical to Kirby's; the main difference being his blue skin tone. He made a crossover debut into the Mario franchise as a fighter in the game Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where his ship, the Halberd, also appears as a stage. Octoboo ' Octoboos'[1] are the ghosts of Octoombas appearing in Super Mario Galaxy 2. They primarily move around by floating in a set area. Octoboos cannot be defeated; they become transparent, however, when the player uses a Spin near them or from Yoshi's tongue. Octoboos also make small Octoomba sounds if Mario or Luigi is close to them. Unlike most members of the Octoomba family, they do not spit rocks. Octoboos appear in Haunty Halls Galaxy, Boo Moon Galaxy, and Flash Black Galaxy as regular enemies. In A Glimmer of Bulb Berry, they are the first enemies to be encountered. They can be found in groups while encircling a select area, behaving somewhat like Circling Boo Buddies or Peepas in later games. In Sneaking Down the Creepy Corridor, Boo Mario has to avoid these enemies to progress through the area. Octoombas ' Octoombas'[1][2] (also referred to as Electrogoombas[3]) are enemies that first appear in Super Mario Galaxy. They are very common aliens in most galaxies, and bear resemblances to Goombas and Octopus, both of which contribute to the name. Like Shroobs, they are an alien species with a mushroom-like physique. Octoombas have a similar physique to Goombas. Their bodies are blue with several yellow spots, and they have small snout-like mouths which they use to spit rocks. Octoombas have antennae on their heads, and three rounded feet. They use these feet to hop from side to side to move. They have sunken glowing eyes and their brows are set in a scowl. When charging up their attacks, Octoombas will glow orange. Octoguy ' Octoguys'[1], also known as Octoomba Leaders,[[https://www.mariowiki.com/MarioWiki:Citations citation needed]] are recurring enemies in Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. They are different from the other Octoombas as they shoot rocks in an arc and both pursue or flee from the player while attacking. Octopus ' Octoturrets.png KingKalienteProfile.png Octopuses' are enemies appearing in the games Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. They are quite different from real-world octopuses, as they do not swim. Rather, they are giant, gray Octoombas with many pale spots and a blue antenna. They are larger than their Octoomba relatives and their bodies look like they are twisted in coils, with four tentacle feet appearing from the bottom. Kingfin ' Kingfin'[1] is a boss in Super Mario Galaxy. In the Prima Games guide[2], an issue of Nintendo Power[[https://www.mariowiki.com/MarioWiki:Citations citation needed]], and in his Super Mario Galaxy trading card, he is called "the Bonefin", possibly because the name of its galaxy is Bonefin Galaxy. His name is most likely a pun on the word "kingpin", which refers to the most important person in an undertaking or organization, such as a galaxy boss. Kingfin commands a legion of Skeletal Fish Guards and is himself a colossal skeletal shark, although in actuality, sharks are cartilaginous and do not have bones. Kingfin also has beams of light shining out of his eyes when battling Mario. However, if the player uses Luigi, his eyes do not shine. Through a simple glitch, the eyes won't shine if the player uses Mario, when the player bothers Luigi in the Observatory (spinning at his proximity/jumping on him for example) before entering the Bonefin Galaxy. In battle, Kingfin has the power to summon large hoards of angry Skeletal Fish Guards from the craters in the center of the planet, which attack in the same way as Torpedo Teds, homing in on the player from all directions. The more damage Kingfin takes, the more guards he will summon to attack Mario. The theme music in the battle with Kingfin is the same with Bouldergeist. However, when Mario or Luigi comes closer to Kingfin, a percussion beat is added to the background music. The music speeds up once Kingfin has taken damage three times. Ridley ' Ridley' is a high-ranking member of the Space Pirates, and one of the main villains in the [https://www.metroidwiki.org/wiki/Metroid_(series) Metroid series] of video games. He is directly responsible for the murder of Samus Aran's mother and partially responsible for the death of her father. In several instances, Ridley appears as an upgraded cybernetic version of himself called Meta Ridley. In addition to the Metroid series, Ridley has made an appearance in all games in the [https://www.mariowiki.com/Super_Smash_Bros._(series) Super Smash Bros. series] (aside from Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS), as well as in Nintendo Land in animatronic form. Squizzard Category:Species